This invention relates to sound association and learning systems for human and animal languages and, in particular, to a sound association and learning system of the present invention comprising, a media having a plurality of visually recognizable indicia thereon associated with respective ones of a plurality of items to have sounds associated therewith; a plurality of scannable barcodes disposed on the media and associated with respective ones of the indicia, each of the plurality of scannable barcodes comprising a unique index indicating the one of the indicia with which it is associated; scanner means for scanning individual selected ones of the barcodes to obtain an electrical signal at an output thereof containing the unique index; a Compact Disc containing a plurality of sounds associated with respective ones of the plurality of items, each of the plurality of sounds being individually addressable by means of a unique index associated therewith; Compact Disc player means for playing the Compact Disc to output digital data streams reflecting selected ones of the sounds; and, sound reproduction means connected to the Compact Disc player means for reproducing sounds from the digital data streams.
Sound association and learning systems are not new. Even toy companies produce such systems for the very young. For example, a toy pig which when squeezed produces an "oink" sound is, in fact, a type of sound association and learning system. Other "toys" which have sound association and learning capability for small children include a box in which a dial is pointed at the item of interest and a string pulled to cause a brief recording of the sound produced by the item of interest to be played.
Language learning is probably the most important area of interest in this regard. With the advent of microcomputer and logic chips, language learning can be "computerized" on a scale that will literally fit into one's pocket. When in a foreign country, the traveler can simply type in the English word of interest on a miniature keyboard and have the corresponding foreign word displayed on an alphanumeric display in a device which fits into the palm of the hand. There are also products presently on the market that accept voice inputs in one language, translate to a second language, and output the second language equivalent in voice.
There is a vast difference between learning a language through the written word and learning the same language through the spoken word. This is even more true when the language of interest is a non-human language such as birdsong.
There are a number of systems for learning "spoken" language (human or otherwise). A learning environment (formal or informal) with a one-on-one relationship between student and teacher is undoubtedly the best. It is the natural way one learns a language as an infant. Quite often, however, it is not possible or convenient for one to have such a teaching/learning relationship with a native speaker. In such cases, so-called "self-learning" have been employed. In years past, recordings on phonograph records were used extensively. More recently, the audio cassette has replaced the record. Cassettes, of course, can be played in an automobile while driving or can be played by one of the small portable players while biking, walking, jogging, or what have you. For many years (and in many cases still today) such self-learning systems are simply rote systems wherein the English word or phrase is first pronounced by the recording and then the corresponding word or phase is pronounced one or two times followed by a pause during which the student can pronounce it aloud.
Recently, language learning systems have been made available which attempt to make language learning a more pleasant and enjoyable task (and therefore easier in which to maintain an interest). While better than the older systems, they are still held back by the limitations of the cassette recordings that they employ. While random access sound recording devices are available in the recording art, they have not been incorporated into the art of language learning and recognition.
Most recording methods and associated apparatus are also extremely limited in the amount of data which can be put on a single recording medium. This is particularly limiting in portable equipment such as the language translator mentioned above.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sound recognition and learning system which is easy and enjoyable to use so as to stimulate the learning experience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sound recognition and learning system which is particularly useful for the learning of human and non-human languages.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a sound recognition and learning system useful for human and non-human languages which employs modern technology including random access recording devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sound recognition and learning system useful for human and non-human languages which permits extended recording of data on a single recording medium.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.